dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zack Odinson
Zack is another main charater in the upcoming fanfiction on wattpad. He is second folder of the team call the Jeagers and is best friends with Shirou Astaroth, teacher of Issei, and rival of Vali. Appearance Zack Odinson is a handsome, tall, muscular young man with black hair with white streaks, tanned-skin and sharp blue eyes. He's also broad and has an impotent, yet dangers aura around him. His wife claims that he's also covered in various scars. Being a mid-level god, he's usually seem using expensive and showy clothes and suits, unless in battles, where he wears a proper battle leotard and shoulder-armors. Personality Zack Odinson is a kind, empathetic person, who goes out of his way to help others. He is also an intelligent and carefree individual. When angered, Zack becomes quite fearsome adversary. Zack has indomitable willpower, supernaturally strong charm which has attracted the attention of both fans and allies, allowing him to even befriend his enemies. Being a teacher, he cares about students and believes to teach them to be better person than they are ready are. Outside or inside of school, he will teach or lecture the ones who are at school and teacher a lot. History TBA Power and Abilities Immense Divine Powers – Due for being train since at a young age, Zack has large amount of magic in store for him. He can easily summon or use magic without wasting his energy. With the large amount of divine magic, Zack has a massive amount of draconic magic that rivals to other Dragon Kings which comes to mid-level of a normal dragon. Immense Strength – Due of training at young age, Zack is skilled on marking a number on several of his foes, leaving behind major damage that could be deadly. Immense Endurance – Due on training to master his endurance, Zack’s strength is on higher level that he can withstand the power of Dragon-slayer spells or any magic spell used against him. Immense Speed – For having a massive speed. Zack leaves behind several physical afterimages in his places. Equipment Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot is an Atificial Sacred Gear made by Azazel and having the power of one out of the Five Great Dragon Kings. It has been proven that Grand Chariot is far better than its prototype version Incursio. Thus making Grand Chariot a high-leveler Sacred Gear than Incursio. The user will gain high level defense for protection from any attacks. Balance Breaker: Also, know has the King of the Cold Lands. While having the power of Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat. The user will have a large amount of power to control and summon ice at will. The user will be cover in a full body blue armor, having the eyes glow blue. Storm – Is the ability that can make ice harden into any weapon that the user chooses. Absorb – Is the ability that can absorb and transfer the energy from any attack and power up the user’s other abilities. Delete – Is the ability of deflecting and deleting incoming homing attacks, as well as protecting its user from it. Mahapadma: Is another ability that can freezes space and time for a short period. This ability is day by day thing and can only be use once per day. Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema is an all-around and supporting type Artificial Sacred Gear made by Azazel. Mastema takes the form of two floating disk that fits the user back. When being used, it springs open two angel-like wings for flight. It allows the user to gain the ability to fly for a limited amount of time within the air. Also, been know, that can fly at high speed and display high maneuverability, as well as hovering within the air. While having ability to fly, Mastema also can shoot feathers or launch one of the wings towards enemies, both easily to pierce through flesh, but will have a hard time getting under armor. However, this Sacred Gear has one disadvantage and that is close range. Sub-Class Balance Breaker: Also, known has the God’s Wings, making and giving the wings the ability to reflect an opponent’s attacks. When in use, the disk split into segments and the wing be cover in golden flames, making the shape protective shield for user. March of the Dead: Yatsufusa is a Demonic Sword that takes form of a long blade katana and can control a max of eight corpses of whom it has killed. Yatsufusa also allows the user to manipulate the skills and abilities of the corpses had in life. A couple drawbacks is that the puppets cannot learn anything new, because they are dead and physical capabilities are beyond before becoming a puppet. Second drawback is for each puppet the user controls, they will become weaker. If a puppet is destroyed, it will casus the user to release control and the user regains some demonic power. Zack dislikes the use on using human puppets. So, he only uses animals that could be useful and have great amount of damage to deal to his enemies. He has only six puppets and has room for more. Facts Zack's armors are base off of anime. The king of cold lands is base off of Grand Chariot in Akame ga Kill. Zack is one of top 10 or 20 strongest beings in the world. Zack is one of three founders of the team call Jeagers. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Demigod Category:Dragon Category:Fanon Characters Category:BlueDragonEmperor